


Perfect

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Gen, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: In a perfect house, sat a perfect boy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Perfect

Next to the lively Wayne Manor, sat the quiet, empty Drake Manor. It was as if no one lived there. Everything was perfect; not a hair was out of place. In this perfect little house, sat a perfect little boy. 

At least, that was how he appeared. Quiet and obedient, his parents valued his uses. After all, why hire a maid when you have a child clean for free? The flawless little boy wandered down the halls hearing only the echo of his footsteps. Sometimes, he wonders what it is like to have other people there, but he quickly dismisses the thought. After all, perfect little boys don’t feel things. He doesn't need to be happy as long as he is useful to his parents. 

So, the flawless little boy sat on the flawless little couch and flashed the empty space a flawless little smile. Maybe, if he believed he was happy someday he would be. That must be why his parents left. He was useful but soulless. Who would care about a broken perfect little boy? That was his problem, he was too perfect. No one cared because he was too good at faking it. 

Finally, a crack in the flawless mask appeared. The perfect little boy cried perfect little tears with a perfect little smile still intact. Quietly, he crept his way down the lonely halls and made his way to a bedroom. Another fruitless day of waiting for his parents. He doesn’t know why he waits; he already knows they’ll never come back. And when they do, they never stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night and wrote this in a sleepy haze to vent. Even though it's short, I'm really proud of it. I have a few ideas that I'm not sure when I'll get to them. I've been really busy with college lately. As always, tell me what y'all think, and feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
